


Bestowed The Title Of Princess

by BearWithAHat



Series: squirrel dads [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Date Night, Disney References, Fluff, Hugging, Inside jokes, M/M, Nicknames, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: In which Lance accidentally exposes his own imagination and ends up with a darn cute nickname for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Series: squirrel dads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Bestowed The Title Of Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my last fic about these two, so I'd recommend reading the first part if you haven't! it won't make much sense otherwise haha
> 
> Makin this into a series bc I just love these two :)

Lance knew that there was no place he would rather be at the moment. He and Esteban were having another makeshift date night, a routine they had fallen into since getting together while the season was still going on. Most of the time they were too tired or busy to actually go somewhere, so they spent the night together at either of their hotel rooms or motorhomes.

It might not have been the most convenient way to have a relationship, but it felt absolutely perfect to them. Then again, bonding over rescuing a squirrel wasn't the most convenient way to realize you had feelings for each other. 

Lance was currently lying on his back on the couch of his temporary home, with Esteban cuddled on top of him. The frenchman rested his head on Lance's chest, and the two had their arms wrapped around one another. The weight on top of him felt soothing and was lulling Lance to sleep, helping him drown out the sound of a show Esteban had picked for them to watch. 

"Falling asleep already?" he heard Esteban whisper to him. 

Carding his fingers through Esteban's hair, he yawned and responded with, "yeah, I didn't realize how tired I was until just now." 

"Do you want to go to bed now then?" Esteban asked him. 

"No, we can finish this. I don't want to fall asleep just yet," Lance murmured back. He rubbed Esteban's back and kissed the top of his head, appreciating his boyfriend and what little private time they had together. 

"Alright, love. If you fall asleep before the show is over though, I can't promise I'd be able to carry you to bed successfully," Esteban hummed.

In his sleepy state, Lance wasn't able to focus on the tv show that well, but he didn't mind, as he found holding Esteban to be entertaining enough for him. The Canadian ran his hands down his boyfriend's side, over his back, and up to his shoulders. He felt peaceful, even as he could barely keep his eyes open.

The weight on his chest disappeared when the show ended and Esteban got up to turn the television off. 

"Come on you, let's get to sleep," Esteban said sweetly. He extended a hand to Lance to help him off the couch, and the couple padded over to the bed.

Lance pulled the sheets back and crawled onto the mattress. He waited until Esteban was laying right next to him before he pulled the sheets over them. The bed was just big enough for them to both be in comfortably, though they did not care to take advantage of the extra space. Instead, Esteban drew Lance close to him, and they once again embraced as they had on the couch. 

"Goodnight, _mon cher_ ," Esteban whispered to him. The frenchman kissed him on the forehead and Lance smiled blissfully.

His eyes were already falling shut against his will as he replied, "goodnight, princess," without even thinking about what he was saying. Since he was already drifting off to sleep, he didn't get to see Esteban smile and try to hold back a laugh.

* * *

In the morning, Lance woke up to find himself in bed alone. The sound of someone shuffling around in the small kitchen got his attention, and he figured Esteban was making something for breakfast. His boyfriend was too good for him sometimes, and Lance felt a warmth spread through his chest when he thought about how damn _nice_ Esteban was to him.

Lance rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen, approaching Esteban from behind. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his neck. Esteban squeaked in surprise at the touch, and the Canadian couldn't help but laugh at him. He was in the middle of making pancakes for them, and Lance couldn't have been more grateful to have the boy in his life.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," Lance breathed against his skin, watching as Esteban flipped the pancakes.

"I could say the same for you, love," Esteban happily replied. He had two plates set out on the counter and he elegantly placed a pancake on each, taking one for himself and handing the other one to Lance.

They sat down together and Lance made a mental note to offer to cook the next time they spent the night together. He knew his boyfriend enjoyed it, but he wanted Esteban to have a break from being the one to cook every once in a while.

"Why did you call me princess last night?" Esteban asked once they were both finished. Lance felt himself freeze and his mind went blank as he tried to recall saying that the previous night. 

"...I said that?" he responded in a confused tone of voice. He wouldn't put it past himself to accidentally let the nickname slip out. It was something he mentally called Esteban, so it wouldn't be too surprising if he accidentally said it in his exhaustion.

"Yes, you called me princess right before you fell asleep," Esteban giggled, "not that I'm complaining. I thought it was really cute."

Lance felt himself blush heavily and looked down at his lap in attempt to hide it. For the couple of months they had been together, he had been adamant at not letting Esteban know about his fantasies of Esteban as a Disney princess, with all the little woodland creatures he seemed to be so good at handling. Of course, he knew that it would somehow come up eventually, but he still found it a little embarrassing.

"Oh god. Okay, so this is kind of a weird story but I promise it'll make sense, maybe. So you know how Disney princesses are always good with animals and shit? Like they can just pick wild animals up no problem?" Lance began, eventually bringing himself to meet the frenchman's gaze again. 

Esteban nodded and seemed intrigued, leaning forward eagerly as if to hear the tale as best as he could.

"Well, you're kind of like that too. The day before I had to help you with that squirrel, I saw you playing with all these wild birds, and they just seemed to trust you so much, and then Checo came up to me and made a joke about you being like a Disney princess. I literally could not stop thinking about you being a Disney princess. And then there was the whole squirrel thing, and seeing you be able to just pick up a damn squirrel so easily and take care of it reminded me of the scenes in Snow White where she's surrounded by all the little forest creatures," Lance rambled on, relief flooding through him when Esteban seemed to find it adorable, not weird.

"Aww, is that why you wanted to watch Snow White the first time we spent the night together?" Esteban cooed, with a shine in his eyes. Lance nodded and smiled bashfully. Esteban sprung up from his chair and pulled Lance into a tight embrace. 

"That is just too precious, Lance, you should have told me earlier!" the frenchman laughed heartily, squeezing Lance and pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

Lance just beamed and felt his cheeks flush again. "Sorry, I guess I just thought it was kind of strange," he confessed, hugging Esteban back.

"If it embarrasses you too much then you don't have to, but I wouldn't mind it if you kept calling me princess," Esteban said, "I'll gladly be your princess." He let go of Lance, planning to clean up the dishes, only for his boyfriend to put his hands on Esteban's shoulders and press their lips together in a pleasant kiss.

When they broke away, all Lance could think to say was, "alright then, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite short compared to the first part but I just wanted to get something out there for this series because I stalled on it for quite some time!
> 
> as always, you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon if you want to be friends or just say hi!


End file.
